devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerry Marcus
Kerry is a normal man who lived quietly with his sister Lynn, who died of an illness long ago. History One day, Kerry went fishing to get a fish which had a mask trapped in its rear fin which was dead after passing through the mouth of the mask. When seeing this Kerry finished falling by the fright to see this mask which devoured the fish and of her emanated a strange liquid which formed a strange figure, this figure asked him to tell him his desires but he scared ran from it. He tried to lose sight of her more, but he managed to reach it taking the shape of a tree and incising to tell him his wishes. After this Kerry asked to be the richest man in the world, but the demon refused, then asked to be the most powerful person in the world, to which the devil refused again, finally asked that all the women of the world be his, but the demon refused to refuse for the last time. After the time Kerry decided to go with his best friend Claude to play darts, but after a couple of shots Claude ended up beating Kerry to which he wanted Claude to die. Out of nowhere the masked figure from before, which was really a demon which the only wish I granted was to kill someone you wanted, even if you did not really want it. After this the demon threw an acid liquid against Claude causing it to melt completely leaving only his skeleton. Seeing this, Kerry blamed himself for what happened so in his trial this was taken as a guilty plea, leaving him in a special cell in the Devil Prison, a maximum security prison known to be worse than hell . Time after what happened, Kerry's sister, Lynn , contacted Dante so he could help him prove his innocence. Unfortunately, Dante rejected the job thinking that, having no evidence, Kerry's sister was guided only by his emotions, plus he needed a large pay to do this work. Upon hearing this Rin decides to give her ring as pay, to which Dante returns to refuse but the work is accepted by Patty Lowell since Dante needed the payment to buy 10 ice cream, thanks to a poker bet she had won. Although Dante tried to refuse, Lynn had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Dante to do his job. After an investigation by Dante to find out more about what happened, he meets J.D. Morrison, who warns him of the dangers of going to rescue Kerry, since it was impossible to escape alive from there. However, Dante decided that fact and started a street fight so that he could go to the same prison. Once in prison, Dante decides to intimidate the Warden to enter a maximum security cell next to Kerry. Meanwhile, Kerry was alone in his cell and after hearing the voice of Dante told him how he got there, being that at his trial he admitted to see how the demon he had known murdered his friend, but still his testimony He was denied and he was taken to prison. After this explanation all the cells were opened to start an internal prison game which consisted of all the prisoners running for their lives not to be found and killed by the guards, who really were demons as well as the Warden. After a fight against the guards in which Dante is the winner, Dante decides to reverse the game now having the guards and Warden inside the cells so that they try to escape. But despite all the warden still kept the keys of the place in his clothes, so he easily left the prison only to meet Dante who ended up murdering them after an attack by them. Meanwhile Lady had found the same mask that Kerry had taken in the past. The devil asked him to tell him his wishes, so to test him he asked for three wishes which were not granted. After this he decided to shoot him with the Kalina Ann, but the demon disappeared without a trace. Once out of prison, Dante and Kerry decided to go to rest in a place where Lady was. Dante and Lady decided to start a game of poker which Dante won by a card trick, seeing this Lady wished the death of Dante for which again the demon appeared to kill him. A fight begins between Dante and the demon which does not manage to kill Dante on the first attempt since he had blocked his acid liquid with a chair while Lady explained how she had met him. Taking the fight to the outside of the place Dante persecutes to the demon tried to shoot more it nevertheless failed being that its structure was not solid, however the demon when trying to attack Dante destroys several structures in the process. During the battle the demon is threatened by Dante, but he manages to escape from it and absorbs it inside himself to dissolve it, at that moment Dante manages to get rid of him and with the Rebellion to cut his mask, thus destroying his structure and winning the fight. The remains of the mask were stolen by Sid which he had planned to use to resurrect the power of Abigail. When everything returned to normal Dante returned with Kerry to the establishment, he told her that he still felt bad for the death of his best friend and his sister, which with strange Dante asked about her. Kerry told her that her sister was sick and had died when she had gotten worse once she found out that he was in prison. That's why he felt bad, thinking that his sister had died thinking that he was guilty while in prison. Knowing this, Dante decided to give her the ring that her sister gave her as payment in order to demonstrate that she, even after her life, knew that he was not guilty and was happy to know that she was free and innocent. Upon learning this, Kerry broke down in tears while holding the ring, while Dante walked away from the place watching the spirit of Lynn disappear with a smile on his face. Personality At first Kerry's attitude is somewhat relaxed and normal, familiar to be concerned about his sister and friendly with his best friend, although somewhat frustrated to see that lost before him in a game of darts. He is easily frightened by situations such as when he met the demon's mask or when he escaped during the prison game, although this is normal since he did not know anything paranormal before that. He is selfish at times, demonstrating when he asked the devil for things like money, power and women. During and after his imprisonment he was depressed because he was still blamed for what happened with his friend and his sister. This is solved once he manages to know that his deceased sister does not consider him guilty and is happy for him, to which his sensitive part is shown when he cried for his sister. Appearance Physically he looks like an adult man with Asian features in his eyes, he has white skin and dark brown hair. Normally you wear a blue overalls and a gray inner shirt. In addition to wearing a pair of black shoes and a gray colored beret. You usually carry a piece of white cloth inside the right pocket of your pants. During his incarceration he wears a gray shirt with a pair of trousers of the same color with a label on the left side of his chest which carries his numerical identification of prisoner. As footwear he wears a pair of black shoes. es:Kerry Marcus Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters